


“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len and Barry are ridiculous, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Team Rogues vs. Team Flash in a snowball fight. Barry and Len get a bit off course.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

The snow in Central had started falling two weeks ago, softly at first and then much heavier. So much so that most of the city was now covered in a good couple of inches. Definitely enough for a good snowball fight. Of course as soon as Lisa heard about Team Flash’s plans she decided to make things more interesting by getting the rogues involved.

So here they were, Team flash consisting of: Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Wally, Jesse, Harry and Joe against Team Rogue which contained: the Snart siblings, Mick, Hartley (although he was technically a good guy now), Shawna and Mark. Plus Sara Lance and Ray Palmer who had been roped in by his other half and brought Sara along for protection.

So the game was set, taking part in Central’s biggest park and it was strictly no powers as well. That would be far too easy.

They got underway and the snowballs started to fly. Iris and Caitlin were apparently on fire at taking down the other team. And Sara lance was to be feared whether it be on the battlefield or the snowball fight field.

Half way through though, Barry and Len seemed to be a bit cut off from the rest. Throwing terrible puns back and forth as they went. Len had already taken down a couple of members of Team Flash and was now trying for the man himself.

“Too slow old man, gotta be quick to catch up with me.”

“Trust me, I have my ways of slowing you down.”

Len dodged each snowball that was thrown back with ease.

“What’s wrong Barry, you not cool enough to keep up?”

“Just you wait I’m plenty-”

Barry didn’t even get to finish his sentence before he started howling with laughter at the sight of Len who had seemingly slipped on a patch of ice and landed on his ass.

The tears started rolling as Len just groaned and tried to right himself. Then Barry took advantage of the situation, crafting a snowball with Len completely on target.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Len yelled as he was hit square in the chest.

He quickly reached forwards though and grabbed Barry’s leg sending him toppling backwards on to the blanket of snow too. Len crawled over, perched atop Barry and gently shoved a handful of snow in his face.

“Ahh, not fair.”

“Very fair. You hit me when I was down I do the same.”

Barry then used his speed and rolled them so Len was under him.

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

*****

Watching from afar Sara walked closer to Lisa during a momentary break. “Is Barry straddling your brother something they do often?” She asked.

“Oh it’s all part of their flirting game. Honestly, it’s like watching the courtship ritual of two animals. They think they’re just fighting and bantering. It’s sweet really. But everyone else knows what’s going on,” Lisa answered.

Sara just smirked, still looking in the direction of the two idiots rolling around in the snow.

“But don’t worry I have a plan if they don’t figure it out by themselves soon.”


End file.
